Never a Memory
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Inspired by the story Donum Deae by Lord Shinta! The goddess knew her Silver WEAPON need a second chance but she couldn't resist having a bit of fun at the same time. How will the Silver Haired General handle being the Girl Who Lived when her memories return? Are there other Reincarnates in the same Boat? Pairings: FemHarry/Genesis, Aeris/Zack, Cloud/Tseng Reno/Rufus
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: OH MY GOD, This Plot bunny is driving me Insane! This will be based on and Inspired by **Donum Deae **By the Amazing "Lord Shinta" on ...KON HT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own FF7, Harry potter or Any Songs that appear. All she does own is her version of Sephiroth AKA FemHarry and the Versions of the other Reincarnates. Please Vote in her Poll and PLEASE Read and Review her stories! Fanart is welcomed and much appreciated! Now on to the story!

Ch.1

"_I will never...be a memory..."_

Raven Potter jerked awake in shock at her dream of a silver haired man fading into the wind with a single black wing sticking out of his back, the dream was still fresh in her mind when she noticed something out the window. She looked out and saw a gorgeous red haired Man with blue eyes in a red leather duster, black leather pants and a black turtleneck. He was standing under the window as she opened it and stuck her head out, The man noticed with a smile and jumped on to the small roof under her window. Raven jumped and made to pull away when the man gently grabbed her hand and said "You have nothing to fear from me, Kitten..."

Raven blushed as the man then leaned in and gave her a simple kiss on her cheek, she then noticed the sensation of him holding her hand was gone and before she could stop him to ask his name...he was gone.

Genesis sighed as he watched the reincarnated form of his Lover/friend look around for him from high in the sky, he wanted to hold her desperately and take away the pain of her new and old life. He sighed and flew away as he went to meet up with Cloud, Vincent, Dark Nation and Nanaki...he took a look back as a black lone feather fell in front of the girl.

Raven picked the familiar feather up as her brain supplied a name to the mysterious man's face, "Genesis..."

A single tear fell from her eye and she said "Why did I know his name when we have never met before today?"

Three days later...

Raven did her chores easily that day and smiled as she headed to her secret place in the park, she headed deep into the woods where the small glowing green fountain was and sat near it as she pulled out a book to read. As she read her book, her mind drifted to the dreams she had been having and of Genesis...she sighed and also thought about the other changes she was going through. Her eyes now literally glowed in the dark, her hair was getting streaks of silver and she was now able to control her emotions and temper much better. Raven sighed then refocused on her school book and then heard someone come up behind her; she whipped around and kicked upwards as her foot was caught by the man from 3 days ago.

Raven blushed as he let go of her foot then pulled her into his arms, he then hugged her as he whispered "_My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess..._"

Raven's eyes went wide at hearing the familiar words and said softly "Loveless..."

Genesis smiled then leaned and kissed her cheek as he then said "I'll always be near you to help you..."

He then disappeared before Raven could say something causing pain in her heart at the disappearance of the Mysterious man, she sighed and picked her book up then head for the Dursleys so that she could make and eat supper. Raven sighed as she entered the house and went into the kitchen before the Dursleys got home, to cook the meal. She had just finished supper when Vernon came in and said "Girl, Living room now!"

Raven gulped at the hidden anger in his eyes and knew what he wanted was not good; she stepped into the room and was punched in the side of the head which sent her to the ground. Genesis watched in horror outside as his lover was taken by surprise and was being beaten by her family. Vincent, who was beside him, growled angrily at seeing his "Child" being beaten then they watched as Vernon dragged her upstairs by the hair. Raven coughed up blood as she was thrown into her room and locked in; she dragged herself to the bed and lay down in pain as she whispered "I wish I could be taken away from here..."

She was close to blacking out when a familiar yet different Voice then the Mysterious Man she knew was Called Genesis, whispered "_Hush, my child...I'll get you, your Familiar and belongings out of here._"

Vincent looked at his reincarnated child with sad eyes then grabbed the empty owl cage as he quickly packed her trunk and shrunk it; he placed the trunk in his pocket along with a shrunken cage then left by the window with his precious bundle in his arms...

Three hours later...

Genesis was reading his copy of Loveless next to Raven's bed as she rested with her injuries cleaned and bandaged, He then heard a soft moan and closed the book as Raven stirred in the warm, comfortable bed. Genesis gently took her hand as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around in sleepy confusion; she then noticed Genesis and squeaked as she jumped slightly. Genesis chuckled softly then kissed her cheek as he said "Koneko... please relax, you're pretty banged up..."

Raven looked at him with her brilliant, glowing, Mako emerald green eyes and asked "Where am I?"

Genesis smiled and told her "It's a mansion that I got from a few big time movies that I acted in...It serves as a base for us WEAPONS."

Raven blinked at the handsome stranger then relaxed as her gut told her she had nothing to fear from him, Genesis smiled at her as her stomach growled for food and said "Hungry?"

Raven nodded as Genesis then told her he would be right back with something for her to eat, Raven leaned back against the comfy pillows as she sighed. She felt warm and safe with Genesis but the Person she heard before blacking out...made her feel safe also, she sighed again as she wondered who the voice had been when Genesis came in with a plate of baked fish, Green beans and roasted potatoes. She lit up at seeing her favorite meal and thanked him shyly as he passed her the plate; she then noticed that he had another plate of food for himself as he sat down in his chair. Genesis then engaged her in conversation and Raven quickly grew more comfortable the more the two talked, it was about four hours later that Raven grew tired and yawned. Genesis smiled softly then kissed her cheek as he said "Get some sleep, Koneko...I'll see you in the morning."

Raven blushed at the loving gaze he gave her then gently leaned back as she drifted to sleep...

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore cursed as his Pawn was still nowhere to be found after she had disappeared, he tried again to get his wand to point to her location but it showed nothing for him to go on. He growled then stalked off to his office to plan how to get the girl back under his thumb...

Meanwhile, back with Raven two days later...

Raven was finally allowed out of bed and had made her way to the washroom where she looked into the Mirror and screamed in shock at seeing most of the black had disappeared from her hair, Genesis came running and found her staring in shock at her reflection. Genesis quickly wrapped his arms around her as he laid his chin on her shoulder and hugged her gently, Raven turned and buried her head into his chest as she asked the man she was falling for "What's happening to me? Why are all these changes happening...?"

Genesis sighed and said "I'm afraid you have to figure that out yourself, Koneko..."

Raven looked up at him and cuddled close as she said "I-I-I trust you Genesis...I know you would tell me if you could."

Genesis smiled softly at his lover then decided to kiss her gently on the lips; he then leaned down a bit and kissed Raven gently on her lips. Raven suddenly moaned in pain as she pulled away and grabbed her head before passing out, Genesis quickly caught her and carried her to the bed as Nanaki came in and asked "Genesis...what's going on?"

The worried red head then said "I don't know...I kissed her to comfort her about her changes and this happened."

Nanaki looked worried then said "I'm going to get Vincent and Cloud...they may be able to help her."

Genesis nodded as he sat on the chair and held his lover's hand gently as she slipped deeper in to whatever happened to her...

Raven woke up about five hours later with a groan and opened her sleepy eyes from remembering her past life, she then saw Genesis with his head on the bed and that he was holding her hand causing a small smile on her face. She gently reached out and shook his shoulder as she said "Genesis...Love, time to get up!"

Genesis stirred and looked up to see Raven looking at him with a familiar gaze and he nearly jumped for joy as he said "It's good to have you back, Seph..."

"It feels good to be back although I do believe the Goddess has a sick sense of humor for reincarnating me as a Girl..."

Genesis sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms as she snuggled happily into his embrace, they then heard two other male voices as the two came into the room causing Genesis to sigh...

Vincent was bowled over as he heard the cry of "Dad!"

Vincent hugged his reincarnated child as she hugged him back; Raven was trying not to cry as she held on to her father like he was going to disappear from her life again. Vincent just took it in stride as she cuddled closer; Genesis watched with a smile as Vincent then managed to calm her down and she pulled away to see Cloud standing behind her father. She became nervous as she walked over to him and said "Cloud...I'm sorry...I should have never..."

"Don't worry about it; it was over nine thousand years ago..."

Raven blinked in shock at him then gave a small smile as her little brother figure gave her a hug and said "It's good to have you back..."

Just then they heard tapping at the window and Raven looked to see the familiar form of Hedwig on the window sill, Raven beamed as she hurried over to the window to let her beloved owl and companion in to the room. Genesis chuckled as the owl flew in and landed on Raven's shoulder, he smiled at the owl treating his lover like a nestling and to chuckle as the Bird gave him the once over then flew over to him. The bird landed on his shoulder and to Raven's amusement, began preening Genesis's hair. The former commander found this funny and chuckled as his lover came and sat next to him, the owl then landed in her Owner's lap and barked softly as she cuddled up to her Mistress.

Meanwhile...

Tseng sighed as his mother flirted with her newest husband and ignored him as he walked by in his new body of Blaise Zabini and out of the house with his trunk in his pocket. He then smirked as he left the grounds and let his new form go as he returned to being Tseng, Director of the Turks. He made his way to the meeting place he had arranged with Vincent through owl and quietly looked around, the Young Turk smirked as a large black timber wolf appeared then nodded it's head before trotting deeper into the wooded area. Tseng quickly followed the wolf deep into the forest that was between his mother's property and the Malfoys, The wolf led him to a large mansion where the wolf changed into Vincent Valentine and led him inside. Vincent then quickly took him aside and said "The others don't know you woke up so I plan on surprising them..."

Tseng chuckled evilly and said "By all means, lead the way..."

Vincent grinned evilly and lead the Turk to the room Raven had been given, he knocked since Cloud and Genesis were talking to Raven in the room then walked in as all three pairs of eyes looked at him. He then stepped aside to show Tseng in the door way causing gasps and the Turk was bowled over by his boyfriend back into the hall way...


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: OH MY GOD, This Plot bunny is driving me Insane! This will be based on and Inspired by **Donum Deae **By the Amazing "Lord Shinta" on ...KON HT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own FF7, Harry potter or Any Songs that appear. All she does own is her version of Sephiroth AKA FemHarry and the Versions of the other Reincarnates. Please Vote in her Poll and PLEASE Read and Review her stories! Fanart is welcomed and much appreciated! Now on to the story!

Ch.2

Tseng laughed once he got his breathe back from being bowled over by Cloud and gently smacked his boyfriend's arm, Cloud just smirked and let Tseng up, Raven chuckled and said "Ni-san...You lost your touch against getting pounced on."

Tseng chuckled and said "Sephiroth...At least I wasn't reborn as a girl..."

Raven gave a little pout as Genesis laughed with Cloud who said "He's got a point there, Seph..."

"Bite me, Chocobo Head!"

Cloud smirked at that and started walking towards the bed as Raven eeped and jokingly said "Genesis, save me! I don't want to be bitten by the Chocobo!"

Genesis quickly got the joke and quickly tackled Cloud as Cloud nearly made it to the bed; the two playfully wrestled on the floor to everyone's amusement and started laughing as Genesis was pinned to the floor. Raven started laughing at the look on his face while Cloud held him down with ease; Genesis then managed to flip positions and sat on Cloud's back as he began quoting Loveless to everyone's amusement...

That night...

Genesis and Raven cuddled together in the bed in their PJ's and Raven sighed happily as her head rested on Genesis's chest, Genesis was gently stroking her hair as he kissed her forehead and pulled the covers up on him and his sleeping lover. Genesis then quickly fell asleep as Raven cuddled closer to his warmth; it was around 1 in the morning when Raven started whimpering while she started to toss and turn causing Genesis to wake up. He gently shook her shoulder causing her to snap awake and sit up, Raven was trembling as Genesis quickly hugged her and said "Easy, Love...you're safe."

Raven took a deep breath to calm herself down and cuddled up to him as she said "I hate having Memory nightmares..."

Genesis sadly smiled and got her to lay back down as he gave her a soft kiss and said "Yes but that's all they are now, memories..."

Raven smiled sleepily as he pulled her closer and they snuggled under the blankets, Genesis then gently hummed a soft song Raven had loved in her past life which lulled her to sleep...

The next Morning...

Genesis and Raven woke to the smell of a traditional Japanese breakfast and the both blinked sleepily as they heard Tseng's voice call everyone for breakfast, Raven sat up and stretched comfortably as Genesis laid there and admired his lover since her hair was now pure silver and she was showing bit of the pale skin on her back as she stretched. He then sat up and kissed her neck as he said "You look beautiful in the morning light, Seph..."

Raven smiled and kissed him before they got out of the bed and headed down to the kitchen, Tseng smirked at her and Genesis as he wished them a good morning. Raven chuckled and returned the gesture as Genesis pulled out her chair for her then sat beside her, Cloud then came down and gave Tseng a kiss before saying good morning to Raven and Genesis. Genesis chuckled as his lover eyed the food like a hungry wolf and she quickly thanked Tseng as he served her first, Tseng chuckled as she waited for everyone else and then began to chow down. Genesis smiled in amusement as Tseng and Raven bantered playfully after breakfast while they tag-teamed the dishes, Genesis then sighed as they needed to go shopping for new clothes for his lover because the only clothes she had were the now clean, ragged outfit she had been wearing the day Vincent rescued her.

Two hours later...

Genesis and Vincent were walking through the mall with Raven to get her some new clothes, Genesis smiled as he took her to a few high end muggle clothing stores and proceeded to spoil her rotten by paying for her clothes. Raven blushed as Genesis was using a glamour spell to make him look younger and the cashier lady said "Your boyfriend certainly is spoiling you."

Genesis then kissed Raven's cheek and said "You have no idea how much I'm spoiling her today."

Raven just smiled as Genesis finished paying for the clothes and they carried the three large bags out of the store, they found a small hiding spot and placed the three bags in the enchanted one that had an expandable charm on it. They then headed out of the mall before heading to Diagon alley to get Raven some new robes and to get her potion kit refilled, Raven smiled happily as she was able to walk in broad daylight without being glared at or mobbed by people in Diagon Alley for once. Genesis noticed and said "Seph, let's get you a better trunk, ok? Knowing you, you'll get quite a few books at the bookstore."

Raven blushed and said "You're just as bad as me!"

Genesis laughed and whispered in her ear "You look adorable when you blush such a brilliant red..."

Raven elbowed his stomach and said "Behave, Genesis..."

Genesis just laughed and helped her pick a nice black and silver trunk that had a large Apartment in one of the five compartments before they went to the book store, Raven was having fun picking up some books on Animagus, magical creatures and Potions when she heard an unwelcome voice behind her...

Genesis rounded the corner to see a red headed boy that was hitting on his lover, he growled and walked forward quickly before tapping the boy's shoulder and growled out "Excuse me, but that's my Girlfriend you're hitting on!"

Ronald turned from the hot girl in front of him to face the male that was interrupting them and gulped at the dark look in those glowing blue eyes, he quickly backed off as Genesis asked "Sephina, are you ok?"

Raven nodded as she went to his side and kissed him, she then said in a slightly deeper tone "Can we pay for these books and go Home, Gen?"

Genesis nodded and led her away from the youngest male Weasely when they ran into the twins who looked shocked then grinned as George said "Well if it isn't General hotness and Commander Asshole, yo..."

Raven grinned and said low in her real voice "Hello Slum Rat!"

The Twins' eyes bugged out of their head as Genesis said "Sephina, we need to pay for the books you chose, love. You can talk with the Slum Rat Turk later..."

Fred then spoke up as he bounced in place "Aw, come on Genesis...Angeal would let her talk to us!"

Raven laughed softly as she said "We'll talk later, Puppy...I promise."

Fred beamed and then they heard Molly calling to the twins as Genesis steered his lover to the counter so they could pay for her books, Raven looked at her boyfriend happily as they walked out of the store and he smiled back as he said "Let's get an ice cream cone, love..."

Raven's eyes lit up at those words and nearly pulled Genesis's arm off in her haste to get to the ice cream parlor, Genesis laughed as he was pulled along down the street and said "Love, the ice cream will still be there if we walk at a normal pace."

Raven gave him the puppy eyes as Vincent rejoined them from doing some errands, Vincent watched with a chuckle as Genesis caved and let himself be pulled along by his excited lover. Raven happily bounced on the balls of her feet as Genesis ordered her favorite ice cream of Mint Chocolate chip and also ordered himself a fudge brownie ice cream cone, Raven happily licked at the rare treat as Genesis laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist before kissing her cheek. Raven lightly blushed but smiled happily as they then headed back to the Mansion...

July 30th, Two days later...

Raven was sleeping when Genesis slipped out of bed and covered her up before sneaking out of the room to where Tseng, Cloud and Vincent were in the kitchen, He smiled at seeing the others already planning out Raven's birthday party and said "Ok let's finish the surprise party plans up, She'll be up in about an hour or two..."

Vincent chuckled as they quickly did the invitations to the Marauder's Court and finished planning the party, they had just finished cleaning everything up and had sent Hedwig under a glamour spell to deliver the invitations when Raven came in with sleepy eyes. Raven smiled and kissed Genesis's cheek as Vincent greeted her with a soft good morning, she yawned as she then hugged her "Father" and sat down between him and her lover...

Meanwhile...

Fred, George and Ginny got their invitations from the group and grinned as their mom said yes to them going, Luna came over about an hour later and told them she was also allowed to go which made the 4 reincarnates grin...

Draco chuckled as he got the invitation to the party and quickly sent his owl with a quick reply, he would miss his mother but his father...not so much. He then packed quickly and headed to his mother since she actually liked Raven and could keep a secret...

Neville grinned and quickly packed his trunk after getting permission to join Raven and the others, he was soon ready and said goodbye to his grandmother before leaving the mansion. He raced to the meeting point to find a familiar face and grinned as he sped up to tackle Genesis into the dirt. Genesis laughed as Neville let go of his current form and became Angeal, they wrestled for a few minutes before they hugged and Angeal said "It's been far too long, my friend..."

Genesis nodded and grinned as he asked "Ready to take numbers and kick ass again?"

Angeal grinned and said "The Wizarding world is going to go through a drastic change once we're done!"

Genesis laughed as they then teleported to the mansion just as Draco arrived with Cloud being his guide, Vincent then showed up with the Weaselys, Luna and Lee as they all dropped their new forms and reverted back to their old ones. Rufus grinned at seeing his boyfriend Reno while Zack puppy pounced on Angeal happily, Elena and Cissnei just laughed at the boys' antics as Vincent then said "Come on, I want to see Seph's face when she see you guys..."

Angeal paused with Zack in their Playful wrestling as they looked at Vincent and said "Wait... What?"

Angeal then started chuckling as he said "Are you telling me our general and best friend was reborn as a...GIRL?"

Zack started snickering in amusement as he said "OMG Voldemort is going to die a slow and very painful death once we sic her on him when she PMS's..."

Genesis started laughing as he imagined that scenario then paled as he realized that he was going to suffer with her mood swings when she was on her thing, Angeal started laughing as Genesis cursed softly and said "Puppy, please don't mention anything about PMS around me or her...I don't think we'd survive the fallout..."

Vincent chuckled and then the group headed into the house and quickly showed them to their rooms without Raven seeing them, Genesis then headed into his and Raven's shared room where he found her reading peacefully in the window seat that over looked the garden in the back. He smiled and walked over as she looked up from her book and said "Did your guys' errands go well?"

Genesis smiled and said "You'll find out at Supper time if we were successful or not, Love."

Raven gave him a sly grin and said "Oh? Does it have anything to do with my birthday tomorrow, Genesis?"

Genesis laughed and said "No fishing for hints, Seph. You'll find out what your one gift is soon enough."

Raven giggled and patted the spot next to her causing Genesis to sit down and wrap an arm around her waist, She cuddled up to him happily and sighed contently as she laid her head on Genesis's shoulder. They sat there for about three hours, just content to be in each other presence when Tseng came up and said "We're ready downstairs, Genesis..."

Genesis chuckled and Raven beamed at him as Tseng told her to turn around so he could blindfold her, Raven complied and Genesis gently led her out of the room to the kitchen. He then said "Are you ready to see your surprise, Seph?"

Raven nodded and then said "Heck yes!"

Genesis removed the blindfold and Raven gasped at seeing the old gang all together, Angeal walked over and hugged her gently as he said "Happy early birthday, Seph!"

Raven looked at Genesis and said "But how?"

Genesis laughed and said "it was easy and it is time you get to have some fun, Love..."

Raven was speechless as each precious friend came up and either hugged her or shook her hand, she then said "We're just missing Hermione..."

Genesis smiled and said "She'll be arriving tomorrow, Seph. Now let's sit down and eat before it gets cold..."

Raven nodded as they all sat at the table and dished out the pizza while chatting happily...


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: OH MY GOD, This Plot bunny is driving me Insane! This will be based on and Inspired by **Donum Deae **By the Amazing "Lord Shinta" on ...KON HT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own FF7, Harry potter or Any Songs that appear. All she does own is her version of Sephiroth AKA FemHarry and the Versions of the other Reincarnates. Please Vote in her Poll and PLEASE Read and Review her stories! Fanart is welcomed and much appreciated! Now on to the story!

Ok here's the list of who was reincarnated as whom:

Sephiroth: Raven Potter

Angeal: Neville Longbottom

Zack: Fred Weasely

Reno: George Weasely

Tseng: Blaise Zabini

Rude: Lee Jordan

Elena: Luna Lovegood

Cissnei: Ginny Weasely

Rufus: Draco Malfoy

Aeris: Hermione Granger

Ch.3

Genesis smiled as his lover laughed at Zack's antics before the excitable puppy pounced on her, Raven yelped as Zack lifted her up over his shoulder with a grin to Genesis and said "Where's the Pool room?"

Raven looked confused and said "Um, why are we going to play Pool?"

Genesis started laughing along with Vincent and Cloud after he gave Zack directions, at those words. The group then followed Zack who had an evil grin on his face into the swimming pool room, Raven then realized what was going on and began squirming and kicking as she yelled "Genesis! Help me!"

Genesis just laughed as he moved forward to grab her but Zack then tossed her into the pool before Genesis could "save" her; she broke the surface and yelled "Damn it, Zack! That wasn't funny!"

Zack just laughed as Genesis snuck up behind him and shoved him in the pool where Raven dunked him under after he surfaced from being pushed in, Genesis chuckled as he offered his hand to Raven and she grabbed it before planting her feet on the side and pulling him in. Genesis surfaced with a gasp and saw Raven had scrambled out of the pool and was running for the exit. Tseng quickly grabbed her from behind and lifted her up just as she brought her foot up and kicked the one area that would hurt the most on a guy. All the males winced as Tseng dropped to his knees and Raven ran from the room yelling "Freedom!"

Raven then made it to her and Genesis's shared room and locked the door from the inside so she could get changed in peace, she then shivered and decided to take a hot shower to warm herself up. She hummed softly as she showered and scrubbed her body, she was soon finished and step out into the room to find Genesis had somehow gotten into the room and was in nothing but his underwear with his back to her. Raven grinned evilly and snuck back into the bathroom where she grabbed a wet hand towel; she then snuck behind him and snapped the towel so that it hit his butt. Genesis yelped in pain as Raven started laughing, he then spun and pinned her to the bed as she let out a playful scream. She then began to struggle as Genesis smirked and said in a teasing tone "What's the matter, General? Can't throw me off?"

Raven then smirked and kicked upwards just hard enough to make him let go and she raced for the door laughing, Genesis quickly recovered and caught his lover before she could escape as he said "That was a low blow!"

She giggled and said "It got you to let go, didn't it?"

Genesis chuckled and kissed her as he closed the door behind her, Raven melted at the gentle yet passionate kiss he gave her and cuddled up to him. Genesis laughed softly and said "We should probably join the others before we retire to our rooms tonight."

Raven nodded as they then headed downstairs...

The Next day...

Genesis smiled as his love slumbered peacefully beside him, he then slipped out of bed quietly and out of the room to help the others decorate the mansion for Raven's birthday. Genesis grinned as they finished decorating and Vincent walked in with Aeris who was happily greeted by Zack and Cloud. Zack then gently kissed Aeris's cheek as he said "I missed you Aeris..."

Aeris blushed lightly and then smirked as she asked "So are you and Reno going to stop pranking people this year?"

Zack laughed and then said "Aeris, you've been going to school with us for how long? Do you really think we would stop now?"

Aeris then smirked and said "Since I was 11 but I could just tell your mother..."

Reno just laughed and said "Aeris, come on, yo! If our own mother can't stop us...do you really think you can, yo?"

Aeris then laughed and said "Touché..."

Reno and Zack then heard Genesis softly call to them and the others, "Seph's awake! Get ready to surprise her!"

The others grinned and quickly got into place as Genesis intercepted his lover and blindfolded her gently before leading her down the stairs, He then removed the blindfold as everyone shouted "Happy Birthday, Seph!"

Her eyes went wide and she beamed at them as she said "Thanks guys...you have no idea what this means to me..."

Zack then spoke up and said "Oh, we can imagine..."

Aeris laughed as Raven shot the puppy with the evilest glare she could muster and said "I still need to get you back for last night, Puppy..."

Zack eeped and hid behind Angeal who sighed and said "That's a very bad place to hide, Puppy..."

"So?"

Angeal then smirked and grabbed Zack by the back of his neck before using a quick spell to turn Zack into a temporary Black Lab Puppy, Aeris laughed at the look on her boyfriend's face at being turned into his nickname while Zack barked up at Angeal. The others were amused as Angeal set Zack on the floor and told him "That spell will last about two-three hours so enjoy being a puppy!"

Zack was then scooped up by Aeris who cooed over the Puppy, Zack barked happily and his right back leg was going nuts as Aeris rubbed his belly gently. Raven watched in amusement as they all headed into the kitchen to eat breakfast, Raven had to raise an eyebrow at seeing her favorite breakfast foods and said "You guys really are going all out today, aren't you?"

Genesis chuckled and said "You deserve it, love."

They all sat down and started to eat as the table was filled with soft chattering and laughter, Genesis smiled as his lover engaged Angeal in conversation about their Herbology homework and had to chuckle as he grinned and randomly recited a phrase from Loveless causing some good natured groans. Breakfast was soon over and Raven headed upstairs to get dressed for the Surprise Genesis had for her, she was soon ready and came down in black leather pants, black tank top and black combat boots with silver trim. Genesis grinned at her outfit as he gave her a gentle kiss then blindfolded her yet again before leading her to the large Van in the driveway and helping her in...

Two hours later...

Raven was curious as the van slowed to a stop and the door opened as she felt Genesis undo the seatbelt and he gently grabbed her hand, he then helped her out of the van as she heard Vincent ask "You ready for your surprise, Sephina?"

Raven nodded and the blindfold was removed quickly, Raven blinked at the sudden light then noticed where they were. She grinned as the sounds of the Amusement park washed over her and hugged her Lover then her father, the others laughed and then the group headed for the gate to get their wristbands and to actually relax for a change. Raven had a blast as they rode all the rides and took in the sideshows, it was way too soon in her mind when they had to leave the park for the night but Genesis promised her that they would come back when they had the time. They piled into the van and started the ride home, unaware that Dumbledore and some Order of the Phoenix members had appeared and were looking for Raven...

The last few weeks of summer vacation flew by as September 1st loomed on the horizon, Genesis sighed as he cuddled a sleeping Raven after she had a pretty bad memory nightmare. He smiled and kissed her forehead as he settled back down to sleep, he never noticed Vincent peeking into the room with a smile then the door closed quietly as Vincent left the two lovers to sleep...

September 1st...

Genesis sadly smiled as his lover boarded the train with the other reincarnated and then he left for Hogsmeade to meet up with Cloud and Vincent so they could watch over their friends and companions while they were at Hogwarts...

Raven sighed as she had shifted back to her form of Raven Potter and sat with her friends, she was already missing Genesis and Neville picked on that as he said teasingly "Awww, is the Silver-haired general missing her fireball happy commander?"

Raven blushed and said "Bite me, Neville! It's just..."

The others looked at her in understanding as Fred said "you guys have been apart for goddess knows how long and now that you've been reunited...you just want to be with him."

Raven nodded as Dark Nation raised her head and started to growl when the door opened to reveal Ronald standing there with an arrogant smirk on his face, he looked at Raven lustfully as he said "Well, well Potter, never thought you were into leather clothing..."

"What do you want, Ronald?"

Ronald just smirked and said "It's you I want..."

Raven growled softly and then said "Sorry, I have a boyfriend who attends a different Magic School. At least he doesn't look at me like a piece of meat or verbally abuse me when I do something that he doesn't like."

Ronald snarled angrily at that and said "Just wait Potter! You will be mine and not some pansy that goes to some lesser known school!"

Draco then stood and said "And pray, tell us how you plan to make Raven "yours"? You couldn't get a date if you tried and no girl would be stupid enough to date you!"

Ronald then pulled his wand when Dark Nation stood and started walking towards him while growling; Ronald jumped and said "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT UGLY THING!"

Draco growled and said "Dark Nation is my true Familiar, Weasely so don't call her a thing and she isn't ugly!"

Ronald made to raise his wand when Dark Nation advanced causing the coward to squeak and race out of the Compartment, Dark Nation was then praised by everyone for getting rid of the pest from the compartment causing the guard hound to wag her tail. They all then settled down and began talking as the scenery outside whizzed past, Neville noticed that Raven was quiet about after 2 hours and looked over at her. He chuckled and nudged Fred's side as he said softly "Guys, quiet down a bit...Raven fell asleep."

Hermione smiled as she looked over at her best female friend and giggled while Draco pulled his coat off and gently draped Raven who barely stirred at the soft touch, the others smiled and talked softly while Raven dreamed in peace and without stress...

Four hours later...

The train pulled into the Station and it was a hungry and sleepy Raven that made her way off the train and into a carriage, her friends rode with her as they made their way to the school. They piled out once they reached the school and headed into the great hall where they all sat together as usual at the Gryffindor Table, Raven sighed as McGonagall brought in the sorting hat then went to get the first years. The older students quietly waited as the sorting hat then began to sing...

_**In times of old, when I was new,  
and Hogwarts barely started,  
the founders of our noble school  
thought never to be parted.**_

United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
the whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those who's  
Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
with brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
and treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife  
when first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind  
were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.

_**Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true.**_

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
What with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin.

Raven narrowed her eyes at the hat and said "I believe the storm is about to begin, my friends..."

The others nodded as the sorting continued and Raven thought to herself, "At least we have each other to lean on and guide each other through the dark times ahead..."

They then ate supper after the sorting and waited for Dumbledore's announcements, Raven yawned at the ministry official as they were dismissed after her boring speech and quickly followed the other Gryffindor reincarnates to the dorms...


End file.
